


What happened last night

by KilljoysassQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Comedy, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysassQueen/pseuds/KilljoysassQueen
Summary: In was the morning after the long trek home from outsides the walls, the fighting  and expedition was taxing emotionally and physically to both Captain Levi and Eren Yeager . Eren woke up in the castle's kitchen with an unsettled stomach, since the night before was spent downing loads of alcohol and that is, unluckily enough, all Eren clearly remembers.  It was obvious by the damage that was illuminated by the early morning light that his Captain and him did a lot more than drink bottles of wine. It will take a lot for Eren to rack his aching head in order to remember exactly what happened last night.





	What happened last night

(Disclaimer: This work is going to have drunk Levi. I know he can't get drunk or has a high tolerance but this is for the fun. Also this has been my first real work in awhile so hope you enjoy this one.)

Eren's P.O.V

I have melted cheeze all over my chest. 

I groaned and waited for my slow mind to remember where I was and what I am doing. I shifted my weight and felt my back screaming from the lower region just above my waist line. I crept myself into a sitting position almost awaking a fountain of vomit to implode from my disturbed stomach.

I began to realize things around me in the room. Their were pots and pans all over like a bomb of kitchen ware went off. On top of the dining room table was smashed glass bottles. Shards lay generously around the foot of the table. I noted to say out of the dining room.

There were books all over the floor in the hall and the shelf they were on is broken.The food cabinet had spewed out it's contexts and their were opened bags of flour that made it look like a murder scene of a baker. I looked and saw a plate of shredded cheese on the counter. I shook my head in disbelief. At least I know where the cheese came from.

The blue and black stripes boxers that were trapped inside a blender floating around in a questionable liquid looked very familiar to me. 

I groaned nothing really made sense to me about the mess everywhere. 

Maybe there was a-um- ah fuck who cares? I lay my aching head down for a few seconds. 

"Fu-" I leaned forward after awhile and my head feels like crap from my mind restarting up. I feel like an old harlot being forced to down a dick that's not meant for me. I can literally feel my insides being fucked up. 

I burped up a nasty taste that burned the back of my throat. 

Is that alcohol?

Maybe?

Damn what did I do to myself? 

That's probably what's churring around in my dying insides.

I grab at the blanket that's at my knees and my fingers struggle to get ahold. 

I need some meds or something.

"God" I complain to myself as I dragged the blanket around for a self proclaimed tour of my naked body to cleanse myself from my cheesy prison.   
Exhaustedly enough, I managed to crawl myself onto my knees and across the wrecked floor. Until, I came across a set of finely defined toes.  
My curious self placed my thin finger on the pale ankle and traced my finger up the muscular leg my hand taking a pit stop at the dumbthick thigh and I squeezed it tightly.   
Damn. I thought.

I need to get myself some of these. 

My brain starts to hurt even more at the idea of how long it would take to get the wonder thighs so I stopped being unreal before I give myself a major headache.  
I continue my travel up until I reach the waistband of the black boxers . I looked up the torso and felt the lump in my throat grow intimidated from the beautifully crafted body before me.

It was like God had put dough in a pan of eight and cooked it at 1000000 fucking degrees to bake the perfectly chiseled abs.

I ran my hands over them exploiting them riches of the mountains and valleys between them. 

Wow. 

This is nice. 

The skin is smooth as FUKING Hell.

I need to calm down before I entice myself too much from the excitement. 

I strained my frame and freeing myself from the within my weeping body, I began to enjoy the bounty of the harded chest and tight pecs, they looked nice so It's not like I wouldn't enjoy them.

I managed to stop myself when I became fully level with the face. I was not standing all the way up, my neck was bent a little down, and from this close up I could recognize the man. As well, as the shut eyes that were usually opened with a glint of threat in them.  
Suddenly, the man's eyes shot open hitting me with the color like a bullet from a gun. 

I gasp and fell onto my butt.

I scooted back on the floor and fell over on my side. 

The silver eyes were closed again but they searching around in their lids. I noticed the way he was standing. One leg straight and the other with the foot perched up like a flamingo. 

This man holding an empty bottle of gin and standing on one leg happens to be the same man that most terrifies me. Levi, the shorter 30 year old man with the hair of an Asian goddess, was in his usual pose of post mediation after a long and hard night of drinking.

I moaned. I relied on myself to not let this happen again but here I am.

" Out brat." Levi called still drunk as fuck.

"Why do you think it's okay to turn my room into your personal pig pen? Go wallow in your self pity else were."

I glared. Seriously self pity. We both feel the same way about what happened.   
To the others.

" Um. Excuse me. Sorry but just so you know your just as guilty of this mess as I am Captain. I think I remember you taking all the pots and pans out because you wanted to play hide and go seek in the tiny ass cabinets." 

Levi snorted. "Brat I would never do such actions fit for a fucking annoying brat like you."

I felt heat rise up my body."Yes, you did Levi. You even came to me every fucking time to find you." 

Levi frowned. " But did you find me?"

I feel hot. There is a small fire billowing inside me."Yes I found you. Every time. You'd kept hiding in the same ass cabinet."

Levi shook his head."Pretty sure I would remember you finding me brat.I'm still hiding." 

"No your not." I said sternly. 

He starting to really piss me off.

Levi chuckled darkly. " Then why can't I see you Eren? I'm sure you're just talking to me so you can follow my voice to get to my sweet ass hiding place. But guess what? It's not going to happen Yeager."

I confidently but wobbled slightly over to Levi and slapped him.Levi eyes were widely confused at the sight of me. 

Bitch better be surprised. Fucking tired of your stupid shit right now.

"Oi brat how did you find my hiding spot so quickly?" 

"Do you always hide out in the open with your eyes closed." I remarked with a smirk.

He such a kid. He think s I'm the childish one but look at how really he is all drunk.

Levi looked around puzzled for a moment before getting angry. "Oi brat where'd you put my hiding spot? Why am I standing here in the middle of the kitchen?" 

I laughed lightly. "Levi you're so fucked right now."

"What." Levi yelled." Oi brat don't ignore me. Where's my hiding spot.? Where did you put it?" 

"Levi you're drunk.My gosh. Stop. I didn't move you from your hiding spot. You were standing here in your weird ass crane pose when I woke up."

"Don't shit me kid. I know what's going on here? You took my hiding spot. Now give it back. "

Oh my gosh. You have to be shitting me.

"Levi you can't physically like have have a hiding spot you can have a hiding spot but can't actually have have one." 

"What do you mean? What are you telling me brat? That you won't give it back. BET. When I'm sober. I'll get it back.

I laughed. Drunk Levi is always an interest feat. 

Sure he could whip my ass any time. But not right now he can't. 

So I have a little more than usual confidence in myself. Bitch can try but I swear he would hurt himself instead.

"You laugh now Eren but just wait for my body to get back and I'll kick your ass for taking my hiding spot."

"Oh Levi." I moaned placing my hand on my forehead from a sudden hit of nausation.

"Levi you're drunk and I'm just so hungover right now too so just please your being ridiculous." 

Levi glared, his eyes burned at my confidence, and melted it away.

I blushed and sheepishly said " Levi let's go lay you down on the couch."

I took Levi's wrist involuntarily and led him to the couch. I wiped the pretzel bits off the cushions and placed him down slowly to comfort.

"I don't wanna sleep my head hurts too much." Levi hissed. 

I threw a pillow at Levi's face. "Fucking lay down you crazy drunk shit".

Levi yelled about me handling him roughly and said I was abusing him but I ignored him. Levi fussed and pulled at my wrist sending me lurching forward onto his body.

"Oi Eren are you naked?" Levi said puzzled and with a highly raised eyebrow.I looked down and blush. I now know why those boxers seemed so familiar. 

I blushed more."Levi um apparently." 

Levi snorted. " Are you trying to assault me brat because your doing poorly at it."

"No I am not trying to assault you if anything you are the one that pulled me onto you."

Levi nodded. "Well-"

I screamed " My body would never." I feel my cheeks burn hotter than a furnace.

Levi placed his hand on my moppy brown hair. "Well done. You been on your best behavior I have ever seen.Good dog. Doggo. Woof." 

I noticed Levi has completely lost it and now insanity was now running it course.

"Just rest Levi sober up or sleep for a couple hours. I need the rest too."

Levi smiled. "Good king. Sit sit."

Levi hit the top of my head.Of course I have to deal with possessive and delusional Levi.

"Sit" Levi orders. 

Am I a FUCKING DOG to you? 

Whatever.

I rested my head on his chest and got comfortable. Gosh he's so fucking drunk.


End file.
